Marc Alaimo
| geboorteplaats = Milwaukee, Wisconsin, V.S. | imdb = nm0015826 |}} Marc Alaimo, geboren op 5 mei , is een acteur die het bekendst is geworden door zijn vertolking van gul Dukat in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Hij heeft de eer om in Star Trek: The Next Generation zowel de eerste Romulan als de eerste Cardassian te hebben gespeeld. Carrière Televisie Alaimo verhuisde in het begin van de jaren '70 naar New York stad, waar hij in zijn eerste televisierol kreeg als Virgil Paris in de serie Somerset. Andere acteurs die eveneens in deze serie hebben gespeeld zijn Bibi Besch, Nicholas Coster, Bruce Gray, DS9 acteur Barry Jenner, Mark Lenard, Michael Nouri, Percy Rodriguez en Tucker Smallwood. Alaimo heeft echter met geen van hen op hetzelfde moment samengespeeld. Zijn optreden in Somerset werd gevolgd met optredens in Kojak (in een aflevering met Yvonne Craig), The Rockford Files, Gunsmoke (met George Murdock en vaste acteur Charles Seel), Barnaby Jones (met Lee Meriwether), Baretta, Starsky & Hutch (een aantal afleveringen, waaronder éé met James B. Sikking en alle afleveringen met David Soul), The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (met Phillip R. Allen, Michael Pataki en William Schallert), CHiPs (twee afleveringen – één met Ellen Geer en de andere met DS9 acteurs Michael Dorn en Barry Jenner), The Incredible Hulk (een aantal afleveringen, waaronder één met Charles Napier), Wonder Woman, Charlie's Angels, Quincy M.E. (met Robert Ito en Garry Walberg), Knight Rider, The Fall Guy (twee afleveringen, één met Marshall R. Teague en Ian Wolfe), T.J. Hooker (twee afleveringen, één met Lloyd Haynes, Robert O'Reilly en vaste acteur Richard Herd, beide afleveringen met William Shatner en James Darren), Hardcastle and McCormick (met Brian Keith en Daniel Hugh Kelly in de titelrollen), Hunter (met vaste acteur Bruce Davison), The A-Team (met Dwight Schultz), Quantum Leap (met Scott Bakula en Dean Stockwell, en een aflevering met Tiny Ron) en Walker, Texas Ranger (met Noble Willingham). Tussen en had hij een terugkerende rol in Hill Street Blues. In deze serie speelden ook Barbara Babcock, Barbara Bosson, Megan Gallagher, Richard Herd, Gregory Itzin, Michael Keenan, David Selburg, Lawrence Tierney en Kenneth Tigar een rol. Alaimo heeft bovendien in een groot aantal televisiefilms meegespeeld, waarvan Helter Skelter (uit , met Phillip R. Allen, David Clennon, Bruce French, Skip Homeier, Robert Ito, Roy Jenson, Jonathan Lippe en Alan Oppenheimer) de bekendste is. Andere films zijn onder meer A Matter of Wife... and Death (met John Colicos), The 3,000 Mile Chase ( , met Cliff deYoung en Roger Aaron Brown), Broken Promises ( , met Chris Sarandon), The Ambush Murders ( , met Alfre Woodard, Warren Munson en Marshall Teague), No Man's Land ( , met John Rhys-Davies), Kenny Rogers as The Gambler, Part III: The Legend Continues ( , met Jeff Allin, Michael Berryman, Jefrey Alan Chandler, Ann H. Gillespie, Colm Meaney, Tony Plana, Jimmie F. Skaggs en Dean Stockwell), Case Closed ( , met Christopher Neame), Quicksand: No Escape ( , met Steven Culp en Jack Shearer) en Donato and Daughter ( , met David Gautreaux, Jenette Goldstein, Gregory Itzin, Julianna McCarthy en Patti Yasutake). Films Alaimo maakte zijn filmdebuut in horrorfilm Dr. Black, Mr. Hyde ( , met Bernie Casey). Twee jaar later speelde hij in de actiefilm Mean Dog Blues (met acteur Gregg Henry en Logan Ramsey, Gregory Sierra, William Windom en Ian Wolfe). Weer een jaar later speelde hij in de dramafilm Hardcore, samen met Ed Begley, Jr., Bibi Besch en Gary Graham. Alaimo speelde in , samen met zijn DS9 collega's Armin Shimerman en Hamilton Camp, in de science fiction film Arena. In dat jaar speelde hij ook in de actiethriller Tango & Cash. In deze film hadden ook Teri Hatcher, Michael J. Pollard, Roy Brocksmith, Phil Rubenstein, Clint Howard en Glenn Morshower een rol. Zijn bekendste rol is wellicht die van Everett en beveiligingsofficier van Mars in de science fiction film Total Recall. Zijn medespelers in deze film waren onder meer Roy Brocksmith, Robert Costanzo, Ronny Cox, Frank Kopyc en Lycia Naff. Star Trek: Voyager acteur Robert Picardo verleende zijn stem aan de film. Optredens Afbeelding:BadarNDD.jpg|Badar N'D'D, een Antican (TNG: "Lonely Among Us") Afbeelding:CommanderTebok.jpg|Commander Tebok, een Romulan (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") Afbeelding:Macet.jpg|Gul Macet, een Cardassian (TNG: "The Wounded") Afbeelding:Frederick La Rouque.jpg|Frederick La Rouque, een mens (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Deel I") Afbeelding:Burt Ryan.jpg|Burt Ryan, een mens (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") Afbeelding:Anjohltennan.jpg|Anjohl Tennan, een Cardassian vermomd als een Bajoran (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part", "Strange Bedfellows", "The Changing Face of Evil", "When It Rains...", "What You Leave Behind") Afbeelding:Dukat releasing pah-wraith.jpg|Pah Wraith (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") :''Zie ook: Optredens als Dukat Alaimo, Marc Alaimo, Marc Alaimo, Marc de:Marc Alaimo en:Marc Alaimo es:Marc Alaimo fr:Marc Alaimo